Requited Vows
by originalwolfgirl
Summary: A scene rewrite for the ending of "The Sign Of Three" because lonely Sherlock breaks my heart and I needed to add some more Johnlock to that fantastic episode already filled with enough to make it canon.


The cool spring wind ruffled the detective's curls as he made his way down the sidewalk from the party. John's party. The party to celebrate his union with someone that was not Sherlock.

It was alleviating, however, that Sherlock actually liked John's new companion. She was spunky and insightful, but most importantly she made John happy. Especially in those long years that Sherlock had not been there to do so.

It had come as quite a shock how easily John had forgiven him and once he had, everything had fallen back into place. Granted John no longer lived at 221B, but him and Sherlock still went on cases, had tea and biscuits with Mrs. Hudson, and on one occasion, Sherlock had even gotten him to come to dinner at Angelo's on the claim that "he was investigating a potential case nearby".

Overall, John and Mary's wedding had passed with success and the after party even more so if the packed dance floor and depleting champagne stock was anything to go by. Surrounded by everyone else's ecstasy, Sherlock had deluded himself into feeling like he was part of the party.

As John and Mary returned to the dance floor, Sherlock was left to the reality that without John he was isolated from the rest of the world. The world's most renowned detective was lonely in a room vibrant with life. He felt the remnants of cheer leave his mind and a solemn acquiescence with his circumstance take its place.

He quickly slipped the waltz he composed for the couple into an envelope and left it where he knew they would find it before slipping out into the night unnoticed, or so he thought.

"and where do you think your going?" a voice asked from the doorway. His voice. He would recognize it in the middle of war for it was the voice that resonated in his mind when he considered departing from the world of the living to escape the torture he endured while away.

Sherlock turned on his heel, his long coat swirling in the process, and looked at a man that could never know the impact he had on Sherlock's life, no matter how much Sherlock had tried to emphasize it that day.  
>" I was just umm…heading out."<p>

"I can see that" John quipped shutting the door behind him and coming to stand a few feet away from Sherlock who had diverted his gaze to the trace the ivy elegantly sprawling up the sides of the house.  
>"Why?" John queried.<p>

"Oh you know, not really my scene and all" Sherlock tried to brush off and added a smile so fake he was sure John noticed.

"Really? But I thought you loved dancing" Sherlock's gaze narrowed at John who was now smirking.

"Wherever did you hear that?"  
>"I heard you tell Jeanine"<p>

"Oh…" Sherlock gazed wearily at John unsure what he would do with this new information.  
>"So why aren't you dancing?" John asked.<p>

"Oh, the people in there are so dull" Sherlock lied, waving his hand for emphasis. In truth, the only person Sherlock really wanted to dance with was unavailable.  
>John chuckled and Sherlock cherished the way he could make his blogger laugh.<p>

"Come on" John said and turned to walk down the pathway to the back of the house. Sherlock followed out of curiosity and because he enjoyed having John's attention even for a minute.

Sherlock emerged into the lavishly decorated backyard. He had hardly gotten a good look at it except through the window in the parlor. There were streamers tied in trees and little tables covered with obnoxiously neon shades of purple and yellow to match.

It amused Sherlock that people worried about the look of their wedding almost more than whether the person they were marrying was right or not.

John halted in the middle of the patio and spun to see if Sherlock had followed him. There were only two windows in the back of the house and neither of them were viewable from the main room where everyone was so they were completely alone. The music echoed out into the night and Sherlock heard the pulsing beat of a song fade to a close and a steadier song take its place.

John held his hand out expectantly at Sherlock who just raised his eyebrows and looked puzzled at his doctor. The corner of John's mouth quirked up and he clarified, "get over here you git and dance with me".  
>Sherlock stood frozen blinking in surprise but hesitantly put one foot in front of the other to bring him a few inches away from John, just staring at him quizzically.<p>

"If this is your idea of dancing, I can see why you left" John joked, taking the lead and grabbing Sherlock's hand in his and placing the other one on the taller man's waist. Sherlock shook off his confusion and placed his other hand on John's shoulder, following John's lead in a casual waltz. It was familiar due to the "lessons" Sherlock had given John for his big dance with Mary.

"Relax"" John murmured, drawing Sherlock's lithe body closer to his. "You've made it through the hardest part of the day" he added.  
>"Which part would that be? The speech or the capturing of a murderer?"<p>

"I would say the speech but you handled that fantastically as far as I'm concerned" John replied.  
>"Did you think so?"<p>

"Yes, It was very…It was exceptional, Sherlock. Everything you've done for us has been lovely." The sincerity in John's voice was one of the many things Sherlock loved about him. Not many people were so candid.  
>"Hmm well I just spoke what I was thinking" Sherlock answered in that casual air that he exudes but then he thought "what the hell?". Him and John were in private for once and he didn't know if it was the champagne, considering his newly discovered low-tolerance to alcohol, or the ethereal atmosphere under the moonlight.<p>

"I meant every word, John" Sherlock spoke as he stared directly into John's azure gaze.  
>"I know, it did come as a bit of a surprise though"<p>

"What? That I felt that way or that I said it aloud" Sherlock replied  
>John gave a short laugh and smiled up at Sherlock.<p>

"You've changed." John commented out of the blue, still looking warmly into the detective's unrelenting gaze.  
>"Since you've returned I mean. Don't get me wrong, it's a nice change but as your friend I am concerned if you're okay." John added.<p>

"I've been okay for five months, three days, and fourteen hours" Sherlock answered forthright.  
>"more or less" he added as an afterthought.<p>

"What happened five months ago?" John asked, being as oblivious as ever to the inner workings of the detective's mind. Sherlock's answer was something he did not expect, for it was such an out-of-character thing for him to say.

"Five months, three days, and fourteen hours ago I walked through the doors of the Landmark hotel and into their restaurant designed for the extremely wealthy and those who desire to be such. As I walked in, I observed that there were at least three people trying to make business deals, one man pretending to be a famous athlete to sleep with the woman across from him, and a rather unfortunate old lady being coerced into changing her will. It felt good to be back in London, surrounded by people so transparent I could read them as clearly as the menus they were holding. I was not okay again, however, until I saw one particular man drinking from a wine glass and awaiting a woman who, if things went well, would become his wife. Five months, three days, and fourteen hours ago I saw you, John." Sherlock concluded, his eyes keenly observing John's reaction.

Sherlock didn't know what to expect, maybe another punch for daring to even bring up that night. As always, John was one of the most surprising people Sherlock had the pleasure of knowing.  
>John's hand slid from Sherlock's shoulder to grab the back of his neck and bring Sherlock's lips softly against his.<p>

It wasn't quick and desperate as Sherlock had seen in those crap telly shows watches. It was tender and heartfelt, all the things Sherlock should expect from the most compassionate man he knows.

Luckily for Sherlock, his brain didn't freeze up and it only took him a second to comprehend his situation and bend his neck down so John wouldn't have to strain upwards as much. John ran his fingers through Sherlock's silken curls and a low hum of approval was given.

Sherlock pulled back first but only to wrap his arms around John's torso and hug him to him as if he'd never let go. This was much better than the one-sided hug earlier at the wedding and John closed his eyes contently and clung to his detective just as tightly as if to say, "You make me better too".

Sherlock knew John would eventually have to leave and go pull Mary from her friends so they could go on their honeymoon and Sherlock would return to 221B to sulk and maybe compose away his feelings, but Sherlock blocked such thoughts out in favor of savoring the feel of his best friend embracing him and John's whispered vow in his ear saying, "I will always be here, always"


End file.
